1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a refuse container that has greater resistance to tipping.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In many localities it is common practice to leave refuse in a refuse container at the side of the road for pickup by refuse collectors. The refuse collectors empty the refuse containers and then leave the empty refuse container at the side of the road for their owners. Very often the empty refuse container is blown over by the wind, which can cause damage to the refuse container or the refuse container lid. Occasionally, the empty refuse container may roll or be blown into the path of traffic, thus creating a potential hazard to motorists and the risk of severe damage to the refuse container or its lid. In addition, animals attempting to get at the refuse in the refuse container may tip the refuse container and scatter the contents over a wide area. This greatly inconveniences the refuse collectors who would have to spend a great deal of time gathering up the scattered refuse.
The problems enumerated above have caused several tip-resistant refuse container designs to be proposed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,834, issued to Todd A. Gellos et al. on Mar. 30, 1999, discloses a stake having hooks and a tether for keeping the refuse container from tipping over. The stake of Gellos et al. remains above ground and would impair the appearance of the surrounding scenery or nearby residence. Furthermore, the projecting stake may pose a hazard to unwary pedestrians who may bump into the stake.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,582, issued to Gene L. Sipple on Oct. 10, 1989, discloses a weighted refuse container that uses a liquid filled compartment to weigh down the refuse container in order to make the refuse container more resistant to tipping. The liquid compartment is not convenient to fill and empty. Furthermore, the added weight of the liquid makes the refuse container of Sipple more difficult to handle when the container is full of refuse. The need persists in the art for a refuse container that is resistant to tipping while having a minimal impact on the aesthetics of the surrounding area and on the handling of the container when it is full of refuse.
The present invention is directed to a refuse container system that resists tipping due to wind or animal activity. The system includes a support plate adapted to be anchored to the ground and a refuse container having a magnet supported by the container""s bottom. The plate should be made of a material that is attracted by a magnet. The magnetic attraction between the support plate and the magnet attached to the bottom of the refuse container gives the refuse container added resistance to tipping.